Estúpido ex alquimista de acero
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: ¡ Actúas como un estúpido ex alquimista! Winry a veces necesita un poco mas de atención y Edward no se da cuenta, ¿sera demasiado tarde?


—¡Edward!—grito ya frustrada la mecánica rubia, no había manera de que su esposo entendiera.

—Por favor Winry, hemos hablado de esto en varias ocasiones, pensé que me apoyabas—respondió con el mismo tono hartante.

—Bien sabes que te apoyo, pero acabas de volver, no ha pasado… no ha pasado ni una semana—bajo la voz en esto último.

Habían pasado dos años desde que la Rockbell había pasado a ser una Elric oficialmente, pero en esos dos años su querido esposo se la pasaba viajando cada unos meses, tratando de encontrar la forma de ayudar a personas como Nina.

Winry siempre lo había apoyado, comprendiendo que lo que sucedió con la pequeña niña había marcado la vida de sus dos mejores amigos, pero últimamente Edward viajaba cada semana, y cuando estaba en casa se la pasaba leyendo libros sobre alquimia. Lo apoyaba, si, lo amaba, si, pero ella también necesitaba de él, ya lo había esperado por más de cinco años y ahora él quería irse cada cinco minutos.

—Lo sé Winry, perdón… pero tengo que ir, estoy tan cerca…—apretó los dientes fuertemente.

—Lo mismo dijiste hace tres meses—se volvió a quejar la rubia.

—¡Vamos Winry! Comprende, tengo que ir—volvió a alzar la voz el Elric.

—Si solo vas a venir por dos días y todo lo que vas a hacer es comer y leer ¿Para qué vuelves?—bramo la rubia mirándolo directamente en los ojos, por un momento Edward no supo que decir, esta vez Winry estaba muy molesta y no parecía que se fuera a calmar.

—¡Vuelvo por ti!—fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—¿Por mi?, por favor Ed, ya no me creo nada de eso, los pocos días que has estado aquí ni siquiera hemos hablado … actúas como un estúpido ex alquimista… ni siquiera… —se cayó al sentir como su voz se entrecortaba, no quería llorar, no frente a él.

Ed pudo ver como los ojos de su esposa comenzaban a vidriarse, no quería verla llorar, era lo que más odiaba en la vida, más cuando él era la causa.

—Ed… siempre has sabido que te apoyo en todo, te espere por cinco agonizantes años, no es que me este quejando, pero… esta investigación parece ser más importante que yo… y yo ya no puedo seguir así—no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, dándose la vuelta para que no la viera.

—¿De… de que estás hablando?—pregunto temeroso el rubio.

—¡Digo que te amo!—grito—¡Pero no siento que tú me ames de la misma manera y yo… yo merezco algo mejor!

—Así que eso es lo que crees—rechino sus dientes molesto, él le había dado todo lo que tenia, era la persona en la que mas confiaba y la que pensó que siempre estaría a su lado a pesar de todo—¡Pues como quieras!—gruño tomando su saco y salió de la habitación no sin antes aporrear fuertemente la puerta.

—¡ED!—escucho antes de bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa.

Recorrió el camino que llevaba desde la casa amarilla hasta el lago donde solía pasársela con Alphonse y Winry cuando eran pequeños.

Tomo asiento en el verde pasto y se dedico a mirar las estrellas. De repente sintió una mano en su hombro, esperanzado de que fuera su esposa se voltio solo para encontrarse a su hermanos.

—Alphonse—susurro.

Su hermano se había mudado a Risembool hace cinco meses.

—No fue mi intención, pero cuando iba visitarte escuche que discutían otra vez—menciono mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su hermano.

—No sé qué hacer—menciono el mayor pasando su mano por su pelo—La amo Alphonse, de verdad que si, no quiero perderla, pero… estamos tan cerca, con nuestra investigación ayudaremos a Zampano, a Darius y a los demás… no pudimos hacerlo con Nina, pero con ellos sí, y estoy seguro que el ejercito creo a mas de esas quimeras—el menor vio como Edward apretaba los puños—no puedo dejar la investigación solo porque Winry…

Fue violentamente interrumpido por su hermano menor.

—¡Edward!—dijo casi gritando y con las cejas dobladas de irritación—no creo que Winry quiera que dejes la investigación, ella no es tan egoísta, ya deberías saberlo.

El ex alquimista se avergonzó un poco, a veces odiaba que su hermanito conociera mejor a su esposa en algunos aspectos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos regresar de la escuela y Winry pedía que fuéramos a jugar?—pregunto Al de repente mirando hacia el lago, Edo sonrió al recordarlo.

—Sí, siempre decíamos que no podíamos, teníamos que estudiar alquimia.

—No me había dado cuenta antes, pero… desde ese momento Winry nos ha estado esperando—comento Alphonse, el Elric mayor lo miro confundido, tenían diez años o menos en ese entonces ¿Qué esperaba la rubia? —siempre esperaba a que llegáramos para cenar incluso cuando no jugábamos con ella, a veces la tía Pinako preparaba pastel y ella nunca comió una rebanada sin que nosotros llegáramos gritando que queríamos, nos espero cuando fuimos a Dublit con la maestras, ella siempre nos ha esperado, sobre todo a ti hermano.

Concluyo Al poniéndose de pie y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, empezaba a hacer un poco de frio. Ed tenía la cabeza gacha, sin nada que decir, solo pensamientos acosándole la mente.

—Está empezando a helar—menciono el menor—será mejor que pronto regreses a casa—dicho esto se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el confort de su casa.

El rubio se quedo haya sentado, recordó que luego de irse por primera vez en su viaje al oeste Winry lo había recibido con un gran beso, sin reprocharle nada, solo feliz de que volviera, él le pidió matrimonio de una forma más clásica y ella acepto nuevamente, pero el pronto tuvo que partir, ella tuvo que esperar cinco meses para casarse por lo civil, luego otros ocho para poder realizar la ceremonia religiosa, y él iba y venía, a veces se quedaba en la casa por dos meses, nunca se había quedado mas y ella no se lo había reprochado… quizá eso fue lo que lo llevo a pensar que siempre seria así.

Pensaba que tenía a su esposa asegurada.

Ese era el problema, como ella nunca le reclamo Edward pensó que ella siempre estaría esperándolo, pero Winry también era humana y como toda humana tenía sus límites.

—Soy un idiota—se dijo a si mismo… como se atrevía a tratar de esa manera a la mujer que amaba… a la mujer que se supone debía proteger y a la cual debía curarle todas sus tristezas, se golpeo en la frente al darse cuenta que él era el que le causaba dolor.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia su hogar, entro despacio, esperaba una llave voladora o algo por el estilo, pero nada, la casa estaba a oscuras y sin un solo ruido, entro y llego a la sala y la vio.

Recostada en el sofá mas grande, abrazando lo que parecía ser el viejo chaleco de Ed, esa gabardina roja con el signo de la alquimia, se sentó a su lado y miro su rostro, encontraba marcas de lágrimas en él. Se abofeteo mentalmente al haberla hecho llorar de nuevo.

Se pregunto cómo es que era tan dichoso, toda su vida había cometido pecado tras pecado… y aun así al final, la vida le dio a la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que el Elric hubiera visto… debió haber salvado un país entero en su vida anterior para merecerlo… oh espera… lo había hecho.

Sacudió su cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos tontos, se puso de pie y poniendo un brazo en la espalda de la rubia y el otro por debajo de sus piernas la cargo hasta su habitación tratando de no despertarla.

—Edo…—murmuro entre sueños la chica—no te vayas—esto solo hizo que el alquimista se sintiera aun peor.

La recostó en la cama y se acostó junto a ella.

—Lo siento Winry… he sido un idiota contigo, sé que no puedes escucharme, pero… tienes que saber que te amo, que eres lo más importante para mí, ni siquiera esa investigación lo es tanto… lamento tanto todo el dolor por el cual te he hecho pasar… no me daba cuenta, pensé que mis logros los tomabas como tuyos, pero tú también tienes sueños, y yo solo te perjudico… pero por favor… déjame estar a tu lado… deja a este estúpido ex alquimista permanecer contigo.

Se acerco y la beso ligeramente en los labios tratando de no despertarla, pero ella respondió al beso de una forma cálida y separándose lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

—Duérmete Ed—murmuro.

Él estaba completamente rojo… ella lo escucho totalmente, estaba nervioso y súper avergonzado, pero lo único que hizo fue devolver el abrazo, por lo menos ahora estaba perdonado y ella permitiría que el estúpido ex alquimista se quedara a su lado por siempre.


End file.
